Quand Philippe en a marre
by shanatcha
Summary: Je sais que j'ai une fic a finir mais ce pite Thelthazard me trottais en tête alors... Amusez vous bien et attention! LEMON!


Je sais je devrais continuer autan en emporte le vent mais j'ai soudain eu un élan d'inspiration pour ce thelthazard. Attention lemon !

Y en a marre

Le démon patientait dans cette prison que son hôte avait fait pour lui, ne le laissant sortir qu'à de rare occasion. Il voyait par ses yeux et entendait par ses oreilles mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il entendait la moindre de ses pensées.  
Et cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il revoyait le même manège se faire dans l'esprit de son hôte. Toujours les même questions, les mêmes réactions et la même solution de facilité : la fuite. Il en avait marre d'assister toujours à la même représentation. Il n'apprécient pas ses sentiments que ressentait son hôte à l'égard de se jeune homme mais s'il il ne pouvait rien contre,il ne supportait pas d'en voir si peu. Donc il allait prendre les choses en mains. A sa manière.  
Bob sentit que son démon était en train de rire de manière machiavélique au fond de son esprit mais ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il était bien trop occupé à observer theo torse nu par cette chaude journée d'été. Il l'aimait c'était indéniable mais vu sa nature ça ne pouvait pas être réciproque. Théo se tourna vers le pyromancien qui rougit et baissa la tête. Grunlek soupira une nouvelle fois devant cette scène qu'il avait vu une bonne centaine de fois. Il savait que Théo était trop bourru et buté pour faire le premier pas mais le magicien semblait pire. Shin quand à lui se fichait pas mal de ces histoires de coeurs tant que cela ne rompait pas l'harmonie instable du groupe. Eden, elle regardait étrangement les aventuriers sentant l'aura du démon de bob agir dans l'ombre.  
Le démon de bob ou Philippe comme il l'appelait, mis son plan en action.  
Dès lors ce fut l'enfer pour le mage.  
Il voyait passer dans ses penser des images bien trop réaliste de lui et de son paladin en train de forniquer férocement sur le sol ou dans un chambre d'auberge dans diverse position et cela n'était pas sans effet sur sa libido. Plus il voyait ses images, plus il avait envie qu'elles deviennent réalité.

Grunlek voyait bien que son ami avait de plus en plus un comportement ambigu avec leur ami paladin qui ne semblait rien remarquer et agissait comme d'habitude lors de leur dispute. Il décida donc de changer quelque peux leur direction et ils atterrirent au mieux d'une clairière. Plus loin dans les bois se trouvait un lac assez loin pour que personne n'entende quelqu'un hurler, quel qu'en soit la raison.

Philippe attendit la nuit dans leur campement avant de doucement, se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit de Bob et prendre en partit le contrôle de son corps.

Bob bit son corps empoigne le paladin par l'épaule et l'entraîner dans les bois. Il commençait à paniquer puis se calma quand on lui rendit le contrôle.

tu me veux quoi Bob ? _Fit theo_

euh…. En faite je… _bégaya le mage_

Théo commençait à s'impatienter tout en tapant du pied. Exaspéré, Philippe repris le contrôle une fois de plus.

Ça me fait chier qu'il parvienne pas à te le dire donc je vais le faire moi même : cet imbécile de dragueur sur patte qui me garde enfermé dans son esprit est amoureux de toi ! J'en ai marre de votre manège donc maintenant coucher ensemble ! MERDE QUOI ! _hurla Philippe_

Théo resta sur le cul tout comme Bob. Quand son démon lui laissa enfin le contrôle il lui souffla " l'herbe c'est plus confortable qu'il n'y paraît ". Bob sourit et suivit les conseils de son démon, plus calé que lui en la matière. Le pyromancien s'approcha de son compagnon jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Théo toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle, ne disait pas un mot et observait son ami agir.

Il l'a dit de manière plutôt cru mais c'est le cas Théo. Je t'aime depuis un moment déjà…. _Murmura le mage_

Son souffle caressait le visage de son compagnon juste avant qu'il appose doucement ses lèvres sur celle du paladin. Cela sembla le réveiller. L'inquisition sourit avant de participer plus activement à ce baisers, surprenant le magicien. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus bien trop occupé à gérer toutes les émotions qui l'assaillait. Leurs langues avaient entamé un tango endiablé qui ne semblait pas suffire à apaiser leur soif de l'autre. Mais ils durent malheureusement se séparer à cause du manque d'air.

Moi aussi je t'aime imbécile d'hérésie ! _Lui répondit Théo_

/!\ LEMON /!\

Bob sourit puis se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres de son nouvel amant. Théo plaça sa main dans la nuque de son compagnons pour approfondir leur échange. Puis il le poussa légèrement pour m'allonger sur l'herbe. Et Bob a beau insulter son démon il avait bien raison sur une chose: l'herbe est plus confortable qu'il n'y paraît ! Bob sourit laissant Théo le guider dans ce tourbillon de sensation toutes aussi plaisantes les une que les autres. Théo pendant ce temps descendait dans sa nuque mais du très rapidement retirer la robe du mage qui le gênait dans sa progression. Il lui apposa un suçon bientôt suivi d'autre ce qui fit gémir le mage qui se couvrit automatiquement la bouche. Mais Théo, trop excité à l'idée d'entendre les doux sons produit par le mage, lui retira. Puis reprit sa descente. Arrivé à l'une des excroissance de chair il le mordilla et la suça provoquant d'autre merveilleux gémissement du pyromancien. Retirant sa chemise car trop impatient le paladin retira violemment le pantalon devenue trop étroit du mage. Bob émit un soupir de soulagement avant d'émettre un long gémissement. Théo venait de prendre en bouche son membre dressé et d'entamer quelque va et vient.

Bon poussa des gémissement de plus en plus fort avant de se mettre à hurler s'en déchirer les cordes vocales avant de se lâcher sans prévenir dans la bouche de l'inquisition qui avala le tout avec un sourire carnassier. Bob se mit à frissonner avant que Théo ne soulève son bassin, près à passer au plat de résistance.

Le signal d'alarme envoyé par son démon résonna dans l'esprit de Bob.

"- je ne veux pas prendre le contrôle d'un corps incapable de se lever ! Je te rappelle que tout ce que tu ressens je le ressens aussi et j'ai pas très très envie d'avoir mal ! "

Théo attend ! _Panique Bob_

Quoi ? Grogna Théo

J'ai pas envie de plus savoir marcher alors une petite préparation serais pas de refus ! _Dit le pyromane_

Le paladin voulut protester mais ne put qu'admettre que son amant avait raison. Il lui insérant alors 2 doigt préalablement lubrifié tout en les faisant bouger lentement. Il recherchant un point précis qu'il finit par atteindre au bout de quelque va et vient. Il joua avec avant de retirer ses doigts pour y placer quelque chose de bien plus imposant. Il pénétra doucement son pyromancien qui se crispa et griffa violemment le dos de son compagnon. Une fois entré complètement, Théo grogna et attendit le feu vert de Bob. Bob donna le premier coup de rein laissant le champs libre pour son compagnons qui ne de retient pas. Il commença doucement ces va et vient avant des les accélérer sous les gémissement de plaisirs de son compagnon. Gémissement qui se transformèrent bientôt en hurlement de plaisirs. Théo toucha soudain un point qui fit voir des étoiles au mage. Et il s'appliquant par la suite à toujours touché ce point à chaque coup.

Se sentant venir, le paladin empoigna le membre de son compagnon et calca des mouvement sur son membre sur ceux qu'il donnait dans sa prostate.

Ils vinrent bientôt tous deux en un hurlement puissant de pur plaisirs. Théo se retira et se posa au côté de son compagnon.

/!\ FIN LEMON /!\

Si tu savais le temps que j'ai attendu avant de pourvoir faire ça! _Dit Théo_

Et moi donc... _lui fit Bob_

Ils se regardèrent et rire à gorge déployer avant de se rhabiller et rejoindre les autre qui ne savait comment cacher leur gêne à la vu d'un bob boitillant pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Pendant ce temps, Philippe se délectant des sensations qu'il venait d'éprouver à l'aide de son hôte. Il revoyait ses souvenirs tout en se disant que ce te relation était pas si mal. Une prochaine fois serais à prévoir mais il ne serait pas celui qui marcherais en canard cette fois ci. Il rit machiavéliquement à cette idée.


End file.
